


The Steve Rogers Namesake Club

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From A Tower And A School In New York [10]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: rating for bucky and steve's potty mouth, steve/bucky if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Roberta Davis got really tired of being held up to the same expectations as her namesake, America's golden boy, Steve Rogers. So she made a website for people who were in similar situations to just rant about this long dead (?) figure head. She doesn't quite believe who is on the other end of a Skype call one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Steve Rogers Namesake Club

After the fifth person that Stephanie had met whose name was some variation of Steven Grant Rogers she made a website. It had a chat room that had video capabilities and the poor souls who had the symbol for American freedom as their name sake started trickling in. It was a place for them all to complain about the expectations they were all held to because they were named after some great American war hero. The group had really exploded when it was released to the press that they had found Steve Rogers and he was alive.

That was five years ago, the Incident and Ultron had both come and gone. Stephanie now found herself sitting in her dorm room doing math homework when her computer made an alert noise. Someone from the group was trying to call her on Skype. Never one to refuse company she answered expecting some random person that she could do homework to with them in the background. She was not expecting who was actually trying to call her, “Are you shitting me?”

“Um, no, sorry. I can go…” The very familiar buff blonde guy said from his side of the call.

“NO,” she practically yelled. “I was just surprised, that’s all.”

“Oh, okay, um, so you’re Stephanie?” he asked scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah, sorry if I made it seem like I hate you, I just hate being held up to an idealized version of you.” She explained as she remembered all of the angry rants she had written that were all over the internet.

“Oh it’s fine, I just wanted to talk to someone on here, and I saw that you were on.” He said sitting in what looked to be a living room.

“What did you want to talk about?” She asked not letting this opportunity go to waste.

“It just seems like such a strange thing for people who are the same age of me to be named after me.”

“How old are you?” she asked as she got herself something to drink.

“Twenty,” he said his face getting a bit red.

Stephanie quickly did some math on the paper in front of her. “Seriously, you were sixteen when you went super-soldier?” she asked. “Wasn’t that like illegal or something?”

“Yeah, and so was trying to enlist five different times. What’s your point?”

“Do the Avengers know?” she asked giving up on her homework.

“It may have come up…”

“Details please, I need to know everything about Mr. Perfect faking his age.”

Steve snorted at that, “I’m anything but perfect. But yeah, Tony wanted to go clubbing and some friend of mine was there and mentioned me having to grab my fake ID. Tony still hasn’t gotten over it.”

“Nice friend,” Stephanie laughed, “So did you ever get into any fights outside of the war?”

“Well,” he started but was interrupted by someone grabbing his laptop away from him. 

“You are not allowed to answer that,” she heard as the camera focused on a brown haired muscular guy who was running across the room and locked himself in a bathroom. He sat down in a rather high tech bathroom with his back against the tub. “Hello, I’m Bucky.”

“Hi,” Stephanie said trying to calm down from laughing too much. “I thought you were dead, but now that I think about it there were a lot of people betting on you being that weird metal armed dude who tried to kill Mr. Rogers. Seems they were right,” she added as she noted the glint of metal at Bucky’s shoulder.

“Eh,” he shrugged. “It was convoluted. Important points are that I’m alive, un-brainwashed, back to keeping Steve’s pretty little ass out of trouble, and I know a shit ton of languages.”

Stephanie heard a loud, “Bucky,” followed by a stream of very impressive curses, some of which she was pretty sure no one had heard since the forties.

“Wow,” was all she managed to say.

“Yeah, so that piece of shit has been picking fights since he was big enough to walk. Like seriously, every other day, at the least, he would come home with the shit beaten out of him. The first time I met him he was getting his ass handed to him by three guys twice his size because he had yelled at them for harassing some girls. He drove his mom and I equally crazy.”

“Oh my God,” she said laughing uncontrollably.

“Is that what you wanted to hear?” He asked grinning.

“Yes,” Stephanie said getting excited. “I’ve been getting in fights for ever and my parents always yelled at me that I was named after some super peaceful dude and I was a disgrace to my name sake.”

“Nah, seams like you were living up to it,” Bucky laughed. “So, do you want to talk to Steve again?”

“No, I want to milk my time with America’s golden boy’s best friend for all it’s worth. How many scandalous stories of him do you have?” Stephanie asked getting comfortable.

Bucky threw his head back laughing before launching into some outrageous story that involved the Italian mafia and a hot dog.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the thought of this universe so please, if you liked this and would like to see more of this kind of people being pissed over being named after Steve Rogers thing please leave me a comment.


End file.
